Player Stats
Growth Level You can level up by spending haze when resting at a mistle. Leveling up increases your heath, stamina, attack and light/dark Gift stat. Level caps out at 300. Haze (EXP/Currency) An element that is sprayed out when a revenant or one of the Lost is dispersed, used as a form of experience and currency. You lose any haze in your possession when you die. This lost haze can be reclaimed by returning to the location where you died, but only the haze that you possessed at the moment of your death can be collected. If you die again before collecting it, the uncollected haze will be lost forever. You can also retrieve half of the haze you lost while exploring without taking the risk of going to collect it by visiting the hot springs. However, if you do retrieve haze at a hot spring, the other half of the uncollected haze will be lost forever. Vitals Heath (HP) Each hit you take reduces your HP. If your gauge reaches 0, you will disperse. You can restore HP via regeneration. When an ally is almost about to fall on the battlefield, you can use the Gift "Restorative Offering" to save them from dispersal. Health can be recovered by resting at a mistle. Stamina (STA) Each action you take consumes stamina. For example, dodging consumes 20 stamina. If your gauge reaches 0, you cannot perform any actions. Your stamina will recover over time. Certain moves, such as bayonet's R+Strong backstep, can be guard canceled mid-animation before the move is complete, preventing the stamina consumption. Ichor Using active Gifts and weapon Gift triggers such as bayonet shots consumes ichor, with more powerful Gifts consuming greater amounts of ichor. Ichor can be recovered through attacking, guarding, and drain attacks. Drain attacks can increase the maximum ichor up to a certain maximum limit imposed by each blood code. Resting at a mistle recovers all ichor and nullifies any maximum ichor stock increase. Focus Your focus gauge fills as you block (+5%), get hit (+15%) or dodge enemy attacks (+25%). Once it is full (100%), your stamina will be fully replenished and you will enter a focused state for 20 seconds. You become harder to stagger by activating the usage of the balance stat even while idle and increasing the negative thresholds (balance*-1.5) of being staggered (therefore making actual balance 250%, resulting in a actual net balance increase of 250/150 =167%) and can more easily stagger enemies. You also gain the ability to knock some enemies into the air (through R+Strong) and perform a mid-air drain attack on them. In addition to the focus bar depleting over time when activated, it is also depleted (-10%) each time you perform any attack. Regeneration HP can be recovered through the use of regeneration, which acts as a limited consumable you can use while exploring. Resting near mistle will refill your regen stock. The number of regens and the amount of HP recovered can be increased using regen extension factor (up to 10 regeneration stock) and regen activation factor (up to +6 enhanced). Stat Grades Strength (STR) Affects physical moves and HP. Further enhances physical moves when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Dexterity (DEX) Affects physical moves and drain rating. Further enhances physical moves when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Mind (MND) Affects stamina, drain speed, weapon gift triggers, bayonet shots and light Gifts. Further enhances light Gifts when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Willpower (WIL) Affects elemental resistance, weapon gift triggers, bayonet shots and dark Gifts. Further enhances dark Gifts when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Vitality (VIT) Affects HP and physical damage reduction. Further enhances physical resistance when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Fortitude (FOR) Affects stamina and elemental resistance. Further enhances elemental resistance when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Summary Equipment Offense Scaling Indicates degree to which your stats affect and scale with your equipment's base stats. The higher the degree, the greater the scaling. Physical Attack Type Indicates all of the physical attack types used by the weapon's or Gift's various attacks. If more than one is indicated, such as slash/pierce, some of the moveset which differs between weapons are set to slash while others are set to pierce. Note that this does not list bayonet shot attack type, for example, Riot Breaker has Crush shots. Base (Base Attack) Indicates attack power for weapon attacks. Drain (Drain Attack) Indicates attack power for drain attacks, such as charged drains, parries, and back attacks. Elemental Attack Type Indicates the elemental attack types used by the weapon or Gift as well as its magnitude. Status Effects Indicates one's ability to inflict status effects when attacking. The higher the value, the more status build-up you will inflict on your opponent. Drain Rating Indicates the amount of ichor obtained when attacking. Light (Light Gift Attack) Indicates attack power of light tree Gifts. Dark (Dark Gift Attack) Indicates attack power of dark tree Gifts. Equipment Defense Physical Resistance (Blood Veil) Indicates the amount of the physical attack type's damage that is reduced when not guarding. Caps out at 100%. This value also applies when encountering field hazards such as lava, even if you guard. Elemental Resistance (Blood Veil) Indicates the amount of the elemental attack type's damage that is reduced when not guarding. This value also applies when encountering field hazards such as lava, even if you guard. Balance (Blood Veil) Affects stagger thresholds from enemy attacks. The higher your balance, the higher your stagger threshold. Enemy attacks inflict a specific amount of stagger, once this accumulates and depletes your balance and exceeds your balance's negative threshold (balance*-0.5) you are staggered (therefore, actual balance is 150% of the balance stat). Enemies do not have a negative threshold and their threshold is 0 unless they are in a focused state. The balance stat is not active while idle, moving, using items and using regeneration and is active while attacking, buffing and casting and can also be activated for all times through Gifts such as Royal Heart and Dogged Fighter and through activating focus. When guarding, enemy attacks do not accumulate nor cause stagger. Balance is also reset to maximum values after 3 seconds, and for enemies, a variable amount (e.g. 5/10+) of seconds depending on the enemy. Status Resistance (Blood Veil) Indicates resistance to status effects. The higher the value, the less status build-up you will be inflicted by your opponent. Equipment Guarding Physical Resistance (Weapon) Indicates the amount of the physical attack type's damage that is further reduced when guarding. Caps out at 100%. The reduction is multiplicative on top of the innate defense when not guarding. For example, 100 damage against a 60 defense Blood Veil will do 100x40%=40 damage when not guarding, and with a 50 weapon defense weapon it will do 40x50%=20 damage when guarding. Elemental Resistance (Weapon) Indicates the amount of the elemental attack type's damage that is further reduced when guarding. Stamina Reduction (Weapon) Indicates the amount of stamina used by a successful guard. The higher the value, the less stamina is consumed accordingly (e.g. 60 stamina reduction results in 40% of the original stamina consumed when guarding). If you don't have enough stamina, you will be staggered after guarding. Drain Rating (Weapon) Indicates the amount of ichor obtained through guarding an enemy's attack. Equipment Evasion Mobility Indicates your dodge animation type when dodging attacks.Your base mobility can be either Quick/Normal/Slow based on your blood code, and changes based on your total weight. Weight Represents the total weight of your current equipped weapon and Blood Veils (sub weapons do not count towards weight). Your mobility changes according to this value. *Over 135% weight - two stages decreased *135% and below weight - one stage decreased *99% and below weight - base mobility *50% and below weight - one stage increased *20% and below weight - two stages increased Equipping Requirements Equipment Stat Requirements Indicates the required stats to equip a weapon or a Blood Veil. If a equipment's requirements are not met, all non scaling stats will decrease to 10% effectiveness, all weapon stats with scaling (i.e weapon attack) will reduce to 5% of base effectiveness, and all Blood Veil stats with scaling (i.e. drain attack, light/dark stat) will reduce to 10% of base effectiveness. Gift Stat Requirements Indicates the required stats to use a Gift. Gifts can be equipped even if their requirements are not met, but they cannot be used.